Slippy Toad
Slippery Beltino Toad is a character from Nintendo's video game series Star Fox, and its various comic adaptations. About him Slippy is a rather short and pudgy anthropormorphic green bullfrog with blue eyes, who usually wears a maintenance suit, small mechanic's hat, and a bead necklace that happens to be filled with various grenades. He is a childhood friend and was also a classmate of Fox McCloud at the Cornerian Academy, and trained to be a fighter pilot. However, before he could complete his training, Fox pressured him to drop out of the Academy with him as Fox intended to drop out of the academy after learning that his father, James McCloud, had been betrayed by Pigma Dengar and presumably murdered by Andross. Slippy is the excitable amphibian member of the Star Fox team, who is a fun, charming, cute, sweet, and supportive sidekick with a bubbly personality and witty sense of humor, not much of a fighter, and may seem like a hyper-doofus because of his clumsy nature, but he has excellent mechanical know-how because he specialized in engineering at the Cornerian Academy. Before he went to the Cornerian Academy, he learned a lot from his father, Beltino Toad, who is Director of Engineering at Arspace Dynamics Co. Ltd. Slippy has invented a wide variety of gadgets and vehicles including the "Bossometer" which can detect the life force of Andross's powerful lieutenants, and the Blue Marine battle submersible that allows the Star Fox team to venture into the depths of the water world, Aquas. He is a lot less athletic than the rest of the team, because when the team runs a long distance, he slowly falls behind, and when his wingmates jump into their ships for launching, he ends up falling head first into his ship. Slippy's inexperience and lack of talent while flying when he was new and barely experienced pilot got him into trouble more often than any other team member, for which Falco taunted him mercilessly. In Slippy's younger years, he had a high-pitched feminine-sounding voice and this always led to a common misconception which gave the idea that he was a woman from those who didn't know him personally. Now that he is older and more mature, he has aged enough to speak with a deep baritone voice. He has the closest relationship with ROB64 because he recharges ROB's proton packs. Friends Slippy's friends include: Andrea Denlisen, Dash Bowman, Dashylle Knightley, Leona Chameleon, Pigmelia Bacon, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Fara Phoenix, Rita LaShette, Wolf O'Donnell (sometimes), Leon Powalski (sometimes), and Panther Caruso (sometimes) Enemies Slippy's enemies include: Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, and Andrew Oikonny The gallery of pictures Slippy Toad by PuffyWolf.png|Slippy Toad drawn by PuffyWolf Slippy Toad as a cardcaptor by Falco-Chan.png|Slippy Toad as a cardcaptor drawn by Falco-Chan Slippy Toad headshot 3.png Slippy Toad headshot 2.png Slippy Toad headshot.png Slippy Toad sprite.png Slippy Toad 3.png Slippy Toad 2.png Star Fox team 4.png Star Fox team 3.png Star Fox team 2.png Star Fox team.png Star Fox 64 title screen.png Star Fox title screen.png Slippy Toad trophy.png Slippy Toad dressed as Katt Monroe by Juju.png|Slippy Toad disguised as Katt Monroe drawn by Juju Trivia There is a common misconception that Slippy is a female, because his high-pitched feminine voice is provided by female actress Lyssa Browne.Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Star Fox characters